The Nightmare
by Goldie and Layla
Summary: discontinued...
1. Chapter 1: Cold

**Another one of _The Queen Of Coffee_'s stories**

**(this one doesn't have lemons in it)**

_The Nightmare_

**Summary: **All the ham-hams are having the same nightmare. Is this too much of a coincidense? And will the nightmare come true? Some hintings of DB and a HPS love triangle.

**Rating**: T for blood, and suggestive themes

**Disclaimer: **_Hamtaro _and all related charactors and products belong to Rituko Kawaii. They are trademarked, so don't sue me.

**Fanart**: I do not have a _deviantART _account, so if you have fan-art please e-mail it to _Ham-Kelly_! Yeah, Ham-Kelly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bijou stood in the middle of the green-and-white checkered linoleum floor. Hamtaro was on the counter, rummaging through his big bag of seeds. Bijou twiddled her thumbs. Why had he called her over?_

"'_amtaro, why did you ask me 'ere?" she called. Hamtaro smirked, his back to Bijou._

"_You'll see soon enough, Bijou." he called back. He finally found two perfect acorns, and scrambled down to the floor again. He handed Bijou one of the big, round nuts. Bijou just stared at it as Hamtaro gobbled away._

"_What's wrong, Bijou? Are you not hungry?" he asked. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pashmina awoke with beads of sweat on her forehead. She sighed.

"I don't know why that dream scared me." she sighed. "Nothing bad happened." She climbed into her bright pink wheel and began to run quickly.

June woke up soon, too, and yawned. She dressed, and then slid downstairs for breakfast. Soon she heard the front door slam shut and saw June dart around the corner towards Kylie's house. Pashmina watched her go, and as soon as her heels dissapeared, she quickly opned her cage.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey guys, what's up?" said Hamtaro. Boss looked up.

"W-why are you so cheerful? It's f-freezing!" he shivered. Hamtaro cocked his head, and then a wave of shivers was sent tingling down his spine. He shiverred and made his way to the table, to sit down.

"P-Panda!" said Bijou, a frozen nose dripping beginning to form on hers, and the other ham's noses. "Can you eenvent sometheeng to make zee club'ouse warmer, mon amie?"

Panda nodded and pulled something out of his brown pack. It was a tiny metal tool, with a few buttons on it. He pressed one of the biggest ones, a red one, and a tiny flame shot out of it. The ham-hams in the clubhouse 'oohed'.

"T-th-this should melt away some of the ice." said Panda. He began to melt the ice freezing Pashmina, who was beside him's paws. Pashmina closed her eyes and let the flame warm her paws.

"Ooh… ohh, Panda, that feels so good." moaned Pashmina. Panda smiled.

"Now hams, let's only let Panda use such a tool. It looks dangerous, and with the wrong move someone else could easily burn someon'e paw." said Boss knowingly. Panda finished warming up Pashmina and moved onto Hamtaro.

All the ham-hams pushed past Pashmina, sending her tumbling to the ground. She rubbed her head in pain. Soon Hamtaro was bumped aside by Maxwell, and he landed next to her on the cold ground.

Boss, patiently waiting, twiddled his thumbs. Then Pashmina quickly raised her eyebrows, and remembered her dream.

"_What's wrong, Bijou? Are you not hungry?"_

Pashmina looked at Hamtaro.

"Hey, Hamtaro." said Pashmina, as he helped her up. "I need to talk to you. About a weird dream."

"OK, sure Pashmina." said Hamtaro. He grinned and Pashmina nodded outside of the clubhouse. They both slipped out. It was strange how the clubhouse was so cold, and outside of the clubhouse was not. The two hams sighed in content in the warmth.

"Yeah… m-my dream, can I tell you about it?"

"Go ahed."

"OK… w-well, you had Bijou over…"

Hamtaro raised an eyebrow, and touched Pashmina's shoulder. She blushed, and bowed her head.

"And you fed her. Then I woke up, sweating. I don't know how such a stupid dream could scare me." she said, shrugging.

Hamtaro cocked his head.

Neither did he.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

7th-grader Laura yawned and stroked Brandy's warm brown fur. Brandy yawned under her palm, and tiny Hamtaro yawned on her shoulder.

"Laura, I think you should sleep now." said her mom. Laura's eyelids dropped.

"I just want to read one more chapter…" sighed Laura. Her mom took the pink-binded book from her hands, and Laura's head drooped.

"No, you won't. Bed. Chop, chop!"

Laura walked upstairs with Hamtaro on her shoulder. She collapsed on her bed, and fell asleep. Hamtaro _heked _, and then slid himself into his cage. Laura's mom slied from the doorway a few seconds later, and switched the light off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2: Giant

_The Nightmare_

**Summary: **All the ham-hams are having the same nightmare. Is this too much of a coincidense? And will the nightmare come true? Some hintings of DB and a HPS love triangle.

**Rating**: T for blood, and suggestive themes

**Disclaimer: **_Hamtaro _and all related charactors and products belong to Rituko Kawaii. They are trademarked, so don't sue me.

**Fanart**: I do not have a _deviantART _account, so if you have fan-art please e-mail it to _Ham-Kelly_! Yeah, Ham-Kelly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_No, eets…" Bijou sighed, but bit into the acorn. She just nibbled at it. "Mmm! Zees ees delicious! Zees are zee best acrons **ever**!"_

_Hamtaor smiled. _

"_Glad you like them Bijou." he said. He grinned. "The best for my best friend… that's a **girl**."_

_Even Hamtaro liked to bug her about that. But Bijou gobbled away. She snatched the other acorn out of Hamtaro's paws. _

"_I need more!" he yelled. Hamtaro's eyes widened, and he quickly retrieved his purple draw string bag, filled with all his seeds. _

_Like a vaccum, Bijou un-tied the top and inhaled all the seeds. One by one, seed by seed, acorn, by acorn, she became chubbier. _

_Soon Bijou collapsed on the floor. It was a gruesome sight, and drool was coming out of her mouth. She moaned in agony. Hamtaro carefully looked her over._

"_I need… more… food."_

_Hamtaro raised his eyebrows. _

"_More food, Bijou?" she said, shocked._

"_Oui. What… ever happened…" she gasped. "to zoze…" Then she smirked wickedly. Hamtaro smirked back._

"_Ah. I remember. I'll go get them."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boss' eyes snapped open.

"What the-?"

All Boss knew was that dream was too realistic. Way too realistic.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BAM**

Hamtaro snapped the clubhouse door open. Noone was there.

"Hello?" asked Hamtaro. He shrugged. "I guess I'm the first one here."

Hamtaro walked over the the clubhouse table. He sat down. Slowly, ever so slowly, the clock ticked.

_Tick... tock… tick… tock…_

Hamtaro glanced up. 4 seconds had passed. He sweatdropped and waitied some more.

_**I'll just think of… stuff. Yea. I mean, yes.** _thought Hamtaro.

_Tick…_

_**Hmm. This is more boring than I thought.**_

_Tock…_

_**I think I'll sing. In my head.**_

_Tick…_

_**Row, row, row your boat…**_

_Tock…_

_**Gently down the stream…**_

_Tick…_

_**Merrily, merrily- **_

"AGHT!" cried Hamtaro. He looked at the clock anxiously. 4 more seconds?

Hamtaor groaned, and leaned back. A little too far. His stool flipped over, only to have his gaze staring at someone's feet. Someone, he thought as he looked up, who was very _fat_.

Hamtaro screamed, and jumped up. Once he saw the hamster's full body, he recognized her.

"_Bijou_?" he cried.

"Oui." said Bijou, through her pudgy cheeks. Hamtaro screamed again. "Non, mon amie, do not scare everyvone else…"

Hamtaro quivered, and backed into the corner.

"Go back!" he squeaked. "Go back to hell, you fat demon…"

Bijou's eyes quivered, and plopped on the ground. The floor shook 'round her.

"_Waaah! I can't believe you just called me fat…_" she sobbed. Her shoulders shuddered, and tears rolled down her giant cheeks. Hamtaro wanted to rub her back, but this new, obese, Bijou was kind of… _creepy_.

"Unh… Bijou! No, stop crying!"

But Bijou got up, very slowly of course, and squeezed out of the clubhouse door. At that second, Boss had woken up. He pushed the door open, and immedietly grabbed Hamtaro by the scruff of his neck.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pashmina breathed slowly, as she pulled back the leaves.

"Are you done yet?" she sighed.

"Sort of." said Hamtaro. He was blushing furiously. He pulled the bandage over his ear further. He stumbled out of the bush. Unfortunately, he tripped over a root, and was sent crashing into Pashmina, sending her to the ground. Nose to nose, they both turned scarlet, and Hamtaro quickly jumped up.

Pashmina coughed, and said, as though it didn't happen, "Why did Boss chase you, anyway?"

"He said he had a _really _realistic dream with Bijou being at my house…" laughed Hamtaro, and then his ear throbbed.

Pashmina had to giggle.

"I think you need rest, Hamtaro." she said, and she blushed again.

Hamtaro scratched the back of his head, and nodded. He stirred his feet in the ground.

"So… I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

Hamtaro left slowly, and glanced back a few times. Pashmina turned arounda nd went her own way as well.

"I'll count every minute."


	3. Chapter 3: Frozen

_The Nightmare_

**Summary: **All the ham-hams are having the same nightmare. Is this too much of a coincidense? And will the nightmare come true? Some hintings of DB and a HPS love triangle.

**Rating**: T for blood, and suggestive themes

**Disclaimer: **_Hamtaro _and all related charactors and products belong to Rituko Kawaii. They are trademarked, so don't sue me.

**Fanart**: I do not have a _deviantART _account, so if you have fan-art please e-mail it to _Ham-Kelly_! Yeah, Ham-Kelly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_I hope zey are as deleecious as your recipe said they would be." said enormous Bijou, licking her lips. She rubbed her giant stomach._

"_No problem, Bij." said Hamtaro. He easily swung the freezer door open. He pulled the small popsicle sticks down from the freezer, and swung one at Bijou, who just caught it with a fat hand by the fingertips. _

_She licked the giant icicle, and sighed._

"_Eet ees delicious…" she moaned._

_Hamtaro ate his happily, as well._

"_I'm so glad we tried the Bossicles…" said Hamtaro. Then the two smirked at each other._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hamtaro awoke to sweat on his forehead.

"Woah." he mumbled to himself. "That seemed a lot like Pashmina's dream… I wonder if it was the same one? And why did it spook _me_?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pashmina hugged Hamtaro when she saw him. It was an axident, of course, but Hamtaro didn't mind. In fact, when she was about to pull away, he squeezed her tighter. And they stayed like that for a while. Slowly, they let go.

"Sorry about that, Pash." he said.

_Pash? _thought Pashmina, her eyes widening. _Only people who like call me that…_

Pashmina turned absolutely scarlet, and then took his paw. They swung their arms.

Meanwhile, someone in a bush was watching, tears bubbling into their eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You only wish Pashmina liked you." scoffed Dexter, tickeying down the tunnel. Howdy ran to catch up to his feud.

"That darling Pashmina is all mine, pardner!" (Go Howdy! XD) he shot back. "The other day, she said to me, 'Ooh, Howdy, you are looking ahbsolutely splendid ahnd handsome today!'" Howdy had a dreamy look in his eye.

Pashmina had really said 'Your apron is very clean right now, Howdy' but he spiced it up a bit, just for Dex-man.

Dexter put one paw on the door.

"Pff." snorted spiffy Dexter. He pushed the door open, and that strange gust of cold wind brushed past both of them. "Pash clearly- hey, what are you staring at?"

Howdy gazed past Dexter's shoulder, jaw dropped. He pointed behind the grey hamster, and he spun around.

"Oh my God." whispered Dexter.

There, frozen stiff in his favorurite armchair, was Boss, covered in solid ice.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
